the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Jackson Interview
This interview as held by Rick123Axel. Abigail Jackson portrayed a Unnamed Woodbury Resident who later died and reanimated, attacking Ryan Samuels and was later put down by Glenn. ---- What were your roles in The Walking Dead? ''' I was a Woodbury resident in season 3 also a walker in season 4. '''Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I did. I have a copy of the complete compendium 1. Have been huge closet fan for years. Who are your favorite characters? Michonne! In fact when they showed her at the end of season 2 I screamed in excitement scaring the who-who out of my hubby! She is so kick butt! I love strong, physical female characters, especially those with weapons! What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? They are warm, kind, thoughtful & hard working. The cast & crew love what they do. They are focused and enjoy what they are doing. It is my favorite set and a magical place to be. ' Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself?' I was known on set as "gun shot victim". I was meant to be a former Woodbury resident who turned and was shot. I wrestled Ryan to the grown after he hit me with a brick (repeatedly). Being a (dead) survivor, I didn't take kindly so bit him back. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Not that I know of. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? It can be super physical work, which is why I love it. Glenn (Steven) kept apologizing and thanking me (super nice guy) because my hair kept sticking to the machete and he stepped on my piggy toes when he killed me. It was well worth it! What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' There are so many great things. I just love the people on set. From the make up guys to the actors to the producers, they are so inspiring in their work: humble, focused, & hard working. I am a super fan of Gale Anne Hurd. She is a female role model in a male dominate genre. I just love all her creative, twisted, sci-fi, horror work. '''When did you find out your character was going to be killed? I pretty much figured I was dead when they asked me to zombie school. I actually love that I don't know anything about the plot, etc. This way, I get to be a part of the show and be a huge fan. I am loving this season! If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? Yikes! That's tough! I was really digging living large in Woodbury with electricity and such, but I'd have to say prison. I mean, who is going to say "no" to cohabiting with Daryl? Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I am always working on my acting skills in class and in auditions. I am lucky to live in a growing market! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Great questions! Category:Interviews